


Too Weird To Live (Too Rare To Die)

by CatCalls



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: “Thunderclash was missing something, he could tell, but didn’t know what could it be.And then he saw him, bright, daring and bold, and he knew.”





	Too Weird To Live (Too Rare To Die)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter of this fic will be based on the album "Too Weird To Live Too Rare To Die" by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> The song for this first chapter is Far Too Young To Die. Hope you enjoy!

There was a certain kind of sadness that could crawl into your life without you even noticing, it was slow and subtle, in a way that it felt more akin to falling into routine, Thunderclash sure thought that was what was happening to him when he started to notice things changing.

They were very small, being honest, just minor changes in the way he looked at his surroundings and how he reacted to them, like how the lights and skyscrapers that used to impress him so much didn’t appear to be so grandiose anymore, and the way that the twin moons shining upon the beautiful expanses of the sky, causing a bright spectacle of colors and hues that reflected on the clear surfaces of the joyful Iacon, just didn’t seem to catch his interest anymore. The way he used to become so bashful whenever people complimented his work, the swell of pride when he finished a piece, feeling fresh and inspired and so  _ alive. _

The motivation to use his wealth to help others, his drive to inspire and allow the younger mechs and artists to achieve their goals, hanging out with friends or fans and being overcome by a feeling of fulfillment.

It all used to bring him so much happiness, to feel like going out of recharge every morning was more than worth it, like working out of the dark times brought by that horrible accident wouldn’t be as hard as it initially appeared to be, like his sense of purpose and belonging was just waiting for him to come back and re-start like nothing had happened.

But…

As stated from the start, there had been a feeling that took over, and turned everything he held in high regard in to dull scenarios and weak emotional reactions, taking all the life and hope little by little until it felt less than worth it. It made everything seem like an impossible duty rather than a light pleasure.

It made him feel heavy and tired, lost, like those days spent in hospital quarters and constant observations, with tests being a daily occurrence and restrictions being always present in his routine, for his health, to ensure he could have a  _ great future. _

But that was not lasting, and it made Thunderclash worry.

Despite Rung’s words of reassurance of how it was something common and even expected, in a way, for going through something as traumatic as he did,  _ a few fall backs into a not so great state of mind could come but he could work through them _ . 

And Thunderclash knew it was meant to reassure him, because Rung was nothing if not professional and wanted to ensure he actually found their sessions fruitful, listening to him and offering opinion and advice if he requested it. Like in their last therapy, where the psychiatrist had told him that maybe it would be helpful if he took the time to look for a new source of inspiration. Try to break routine if he felt like it was becoming something unbearable.

See if that helped to stir some positive emotions.

Thunderclash had taken the words to heart, if only to know if he would need to work something more elaborate during his future sessions, or if this was actually developing into something worse, if the emptiness would continue to take over and swallow him whole, because that thought and the implications it had,  _ terrified him. _

Thunderclash sighed, giving a look to his surroundings, he decided that a change of location could help a bit to look for something new, because despite the enormous size of Iacon and all the gorgeous things it had to show, most of them didn’t feel right for him. 

That's how he ended in the outskirts of the city, looking at plain establishments and tall living buildings with paint peeling off in some parts, with alleyways that looked dark and not very safe, despite that, the streets were packed with a big multitude of bots going in their way in a certain kind of organized chaos, groups of friends fooling around, lonely figures exploring to see what sales they could get, it was lively and decadent and so different to the perfect sobriety and elegant movement of Iacon.

His interest was picked, and despite the heavy feeling not quiet leaving his spark, he continued moving forward, to a zone that appeared to attract a big part of the passersbys, shimmering in neon and buzzing with the sound of different music and laughter, getting closer he realized that the spectacle belonged to a conglomerate of various pubs and clubs, none of them appeared to be particularly exclusive and they all got a fair share of clients piling in, definitely different from what he was accostoumed, feeling for the first time since starting this small campaign somewhat overwhelmed, he ended up walking without much intention to one of the clubs.

It didn't had a grand decor or high entrance to welcome the patrons, Thunderclash couldn't deny it had a certain kind of sharm, with tables scattered around the space in a manner that made it easier for the clients and waiters to move around the place, the bar was big and looked well cleaned with a green mech moving dutifully serving drinks and attending whichever bot approached. Small stages well also littered around the place, some of them with mechs and femmes dancing around entertaining the attendants, a platform in particular was gaining a considerable amount of attention, with patrons hollering and shouting in excitement, despite the absence of a mech up there.

Thunderclash was intrigued, figuring that that particular dancer might be near their hour of appearance, and decided to move to the bar counter and order something, feeling like he had spend to much time looking out of place, having gotten the attention of a few patrons, that eyed him with curiosity to then exchange words, he smiled at them, politely if nothing else, but it still made their optics become wide before they turned to gush and giggle between them, Thunderclash found depressing the fact that such a gesture did not cause much of a reaction.

Finally he sat down at one of the stools, letting out another sigh and making a small signal to get the attention of the bartender, who approached him after serving the beverage he had been preparing, not being certain of what drinks were actually prepared on the place, he settled for a glass of Engex that was swiftly placed in front of him, he thanked for it quietly.

He took a small sip of his drink, mussing about the things he had been doing and how it all helped almost nothing to bring him some semblance of stability, he was missing something, he could tell, but didn’t know what could it be.

And then he saw him, bright, daring and bold, and he  _ knew _ .

For as he was lost in thought, the mysterious figure the group have been clamoring for, finally appeared, between lights and music, moving around, wild but still composed, optics shining with the deepest azure he had ever seen, smirking, confident and so bright.

He was like fire, fierce, strong and entrancing.

Thunderclash felt his spark give a jump in his casing, and found himself completely captivated. Colored like a dying sun, that was the loveliest mech he had ever seen, the way he danced, attractive and addictive.

Thunderclash thought he might be in love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ^^'


End file.
